Still Beautiful To Me
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: "Look Apple, I don't care if you look or feel that hideous or ugly. Not one patch of messy hair isn't gonna change the way I will ever feel about you." Daring/Apple one-shot. Warning: If you like fluff, this may be your thing. ;D
**"Still Beautiful To Me"**

 **Rated K**

 **Pairing: Daring Charming x Apple White**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and I mean anything, associated with Ever After High. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Since I'm in a Dapple kind of mood today, I'd treat everyone to another Dapple fic, just because I feel like it! Anyway, this will be a short one-shot, so I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Dark blue jacket, white shirt, tight denim pants, and signature white shoes. That was the kind of outfit Daring Charming wanted to go for. He was planning one of his special dates with one of the most popular girls in all of Ever After High, Apple White. There was no other words he could ever say about her. Just for the fact that she was beautiful, passionate, and lovely with that tight red dress on and that breathtaking blonde hair. A sight like that would make Daring feel like daydreaming again.

But now was not the time for daydreaming again. It was the time for Daring to stand beside Apple's dorm room (the one she shared with Raven) and knock gently. Of course, he forgot something first.

"Hmmm, I wonder if my hair's all right?" Daring said to himself as he grabbed his mirror.

He ended up finding a strand of hair dangling down on his forehead. He licked his finger and used it as hair gel, putting his perfect blonde hair together in one piece. After that, he finally knocked on the door.

"Hold on a minute, I'm coming!" Apple said through the door.

Daring loved to hear that precious voice of hers. He just couldn't wait to see her the first thing she came out. Daring already had the date planned out for him and Apple. First, they would take a romantic stroll through the park, then dine in one of Ever After's finest five-star restaurants, and if Apple was still awake before then, they would take in a nice romantic movie. After all, Apple would rather see a good-old fashioned chick flick instead of the boring action movies that Daring would have loved.

Suddenly, seconds started turning into minutes as Daring started getting impatient.

"Hey Apple, are you ready yet?" Daring replied. "You've been in that room for at least seven minutes."

"I promise I'll be out, I just have to get something! Don't leave or anything!" Apple exclaimed as if she was panicking all of a sudden.

There was no way Daring was willing to wait this long. So without wasting any time, Daring opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay out there any longer," Daring sighed. "Apple, what's taking you-"

However, Daring was cut off the first thing he saw Apple.

Unfortunately, he didn't mention the slick red dress, the red high heels, the apple-shaped earrings, the diamond necklace, furry white jacket and that apple-scented lipstick that Apple was wearing. Instead, the only thing Daring focused on...

...

...

...

...was her messy hair full of tangles and bald patches!

"Ack!" Daring gagged. "Apple, what happened to you? Did you get into a fight with a hairdryer and lose?!"

"Aaaaaah!" Apple screamed a little. "Please don't look at me, Daring! I'm hideous!"

Just for safety, Apple turned her face away from the handsome blonde and used a apple-shaped pillow as a shield.

"Why are you hideous?" He shrugged.

"It was horrible, Daring!" Apple cried out. "While I was getting ready for our date, my hair got stuck in the curling iron! I tried to get it out and this bald spot appeared on the side of my forehead! I tried to cover it up with some gel, but I accidentally grabbed some grease instead and it got messy from here. I tried so hard to wash it off but it kept getting stuck on there and it wouldn't wash away! So I had no choice but to cut a good portion of my hair off! This is so bad, I now look like one of Hunter's siblings!"

"Apple, I'm-" Daring said before Apple cut him off again.

"Yeah, Daring, I know what you're gonna say, I look hideous and I'm a freak!" She shouted, feeling that Apple was gonna cry. "I can't even go out in public like this! What are the rest of the students gonna think when they look at me? Are they gonna think I'm some freaky punk rocker? I don't want to imagine that moment, Daring! I just don't want to. So if you want to cancel the date, go right ahead! I don't care anyway!"

Daring's heart couldn't help but feel a little hurt inside. Apple looked like a freak and a monster thanks to her already messy hair. And the way she was shedding those tears made him shiver a little. It's like if someone had already hurt or embarrassed her physically. There was no way Daring wanted to see her like this.

So the only thing Daring did was place his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be like that, Apple." He sighed. "You're not hideous."

"Yes, I am..." Apple pouted.

"No, you're not." Daring said, smiling at her. "Look Apple, I don't care if you look or feel that hideous or ugly. The truth is, I think you're still beautiful to me regardless."

Suddenly, Apple stopped crying and looked right at him.

"You really think so?" Apple sniffled.

"I know so," Daring nodded. "Not one patch of messy hair isn't gonna change the way I will ever feel about you. Even if you were fat, bald, unattractive, tall, short, skinny or plump, I will still find you beautiful always. That's what I really love you like that, Apple. Never forget that."

Like that, the tears instantly dried up from Apple's face as she took in a dreamy sigh and smiled.

"Thanks Daring, you really know how to cheer me up." Apple said as she hugged him.

"No problem," He nodded again. "If you ever have any trouble like that, I'll be right here, okay?"

"I like that." Apple nodded as well.

"I'll tell you what," Daring replied, thinking of another suggestion. "Since you still fear going outside with messy hair, why don't we have our date here instead? I'll tide us over with some SpellFlix and call us a pizza. I'll let you order anything you want. I'll just be you and me with no interruptions. What do you say?"

"I like that even more." She nodded with a blush.

With those plans set in motion, Daring and Apple finally ended this with a passionate, yet tender kiss around the lips. That one single kiss made every worry that Apple had disappear instantly. As long as her apple-scented kiss was being wrapped around Daring's silky-smooth smackers, there was nothing to worry about.

Right in the middle of their kiss, Raven Queen entered the dorm room with some Chinese food.

"Hey Apple, I got us some Chinese food for the two-" Raven said, right before he was cut off by Daring and Apple's public display of affection. Not even bothering to cut them off one bit, Raven looked a little speechless as she replied, "Oh, tender moment, huh? I'll leave you two alone then..."

With that, Raven walked out of their room, leaving Daring and a messy-haired Apple all by themselves. No one wanted to interrupt them, much to their well-being, and that's exactly what the twosome wanted from all of this.

* * *

 **Awwww, I don't know why, but my heart just melted writing this.**

 **Even though Daring and Apple may no longer end up together, it isn't gonna stop me from writing this couple. I still think it's adorable, sweet and cute in my own way. This OTP will never ever break up in my heart, regardless of what kind of destinies Daring and Apple will have when it's all over. And I'm proud of it. Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, Warrior over and out! BOOSH!**


End file.
